A Sky Full Of Stars
by vladdraculatepes1
Summary: Severus hears a beautiful voice singing in the corridors whilst walking to the Great Hall one night for dinner. He is shocked to discover that the owner is Creedence Whitlock, a new sixth year Gryffindor. Will the girl steal his heart with her song? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongEbony robes flowed behind their wearer as he walked gracefully down the corridors of Hogwarts./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongJust then, Severus heard something so beautiful it made him turn toward the sound./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongIt seemed to be coming from farther down the corridor./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongIt was the soprano voice of a girl singing. Most likely, a student./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus scowled. /strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHe listened closely to follow the song and find the singer./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThe Potions Master wished to give her detention for disturbing the silence he revelled in./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThe harmony moved toward the Great Hall./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus sped up, rounding a corner. It was me, a sixth year Gryffindor who just started at the school./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongMy long blond curls fell behind my back, which was turned to him as I walked toward the dining hall for dinner./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHe took a deep breath before speaking. "Miss Whitlock."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongThe singing stopped and then I turned to see the potioneer towering over me./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongMy turquoise eyes looked up at Severus in surprise. I didn't say a word./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongWe stared at each other until Severus broke the silence./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHe sighed. "Miss Whitlock, please keep your voice down."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongWith that, the raven haired man swept elegantly into the Great Hall, leaving me confused./strong/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;" role="main" aria-label="story content"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The next day,/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus was looking through his storage room when a potion caught his eye. It was green and seemed to move within the container./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He was expecting Sprout to send a student with some ingredients for Babbling Beverage./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus read the label. "Developing Solution?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Rolling his eyes, he unscrewed the lid and took a sharp inhale of the green potion./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The slim wisps of green mist flowing from the surface of the liquid streamed quickly into his nostrils through his hooked nose and into his lungs./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus coughed deeply and violently for a moment, a curled fist on his lips./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Suddenly, there was a knock at the door./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Enter!" Severus managed as he finally recovered./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The door was opened and I looked in./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I have brought your ingredients from Professor Sprout, sir."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus coughed deeply, clearing his lungs. "That will be all, Miss Whitlock." /span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I placed them on his desk and nodded./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He looked at me and sighed. "That was you I heard singing yesterday. I should have assigned you detention."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Yes-" I started. "I mean, no-"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""You are in that repulsive choir, no doubt." Snape sneered./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""That was you I heard coughing just now." I snapped back./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus fixed a dark glare on me, closing the gap between us. "Still seeking detention, I see."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Are you okay?" I asked kindly./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Shock crossed his face for a moment and disappeared almost as soon as it was there./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He sighed. "Yes, Miss Whitlock. I am fine. Although...it is none of your concern."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I was only being considerate." I retorted back./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The potioneer frowned deeply at me. "My apologies, Miss Whitlock. However, if you must know...someone incorrectly labeled a potion in my storage room. I checked the smell and it was quite horrid. I suppose I accidentally inhaled the fumes."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I turned to leave but Severus grabbed my hand softly before I could move./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""You would not know anything about the incorrectly labeled potions, would you?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"His black eyes bored into me as if I were nothing./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""No, sir. I don't. I'm sorry."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus sighed dramatically, letting my hand go. "Very well, Miss Whitlock. You may go now."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I practically made a beeline for the door./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus coughed. "One more thing!"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I whirled around./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""You have a beautiful/span/strong span style="font-style: italic;"strongvoice..."/strong/spanstrongspan style="font-style: italic;" Severus paused, watching me in the doorway. "Just keep it down in the halls."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I frowned at him. "Why would you say that, sir?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He sighed deeply. "It is true, is it not?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I have to go, professor. Sprout is waiting."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Thank you for the ingredients, Miss Whitlock." Severus nodded curtly, returning to his desk./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I sprinted back toward the Herbology classroom./span/strong/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
